What the heck is going on?
by Kvdm223
Summary: I wrote this while i was bored. Karla was just a normal girl, but soon her world gets a lot more interesting when she finds out her true identity is split between two worlds.


**So here I am with another lousy crossover. I mostly just wrote this cuz I was bored. It is also part of this weird dream I had. Yeah I know I have a weird imagination. Let me know if you want me to make it into a story.**

**Karla's POV **  
BY THE ANGEL! I hate rearranging my over full bookcase, but here I am. I browse through my books looking for my favorite book stash. I hide them at the back so they can't get taken without me noticing. I see them and immediately pull out the first stack. The Mortal Instruments. I simply love those books. They are worn out from me reading them again and again. People think I'm weird cuz reread my books, but that's just me. I drag another stack out and I see their my Percy Jackson books. I'm a sucker for those as well. I'm about to drag out another stack when I hear a loud crash from our living room. Oh cricket. Not now. The last time they broke in I wasn't here and now I'm home alone. Shoot! I take my Drakensberg walking stick on which I had since who knows when and pray the person doesn't have guns. My ADHD kick in and I think what will happen if I were Clary or Annabeth or someone. I would probably be more prepared or have so kind of plan. I shake my head and try to focus. I hear a loud clicking sound. Wait clicking? What kind of burglar clicks? One in high heels! No concentrate. I look around the corner and wipe my long brown fringe out of my eyes. OH MY SHADOWHUNTERS AND HALFBLOODS. In my living room is a enormous spidery thing. I lean in to far and fall over. I notices me and creeps forward. 'What do we have here hmmm? A nice halfblood, but I sense angel in you. Nevertheless. You'll taste wonderful for a snack!' It hisses. What the hell is this thing blabering about. It pounces and hold my stick out in defense. Just before I black out I think 'Why does this always happen to me?'

**Clary's POV**

I hoped it was gonna be just a peaceful day, but no. I was sitting on the couch in the institute, sketching, when Issabelle rushes in.  
"Demon attack. We gotta go NOW!". We run the South Africa institute now and Magnus became High Warlock of Cape Town.  
I rush to my room and put on my gear. I grab my stele and some seraph blades and run to the corridor where Jace, Alec and Issabelle are already waiting. I draw a portal and we jump through.

We fall out in a nice looking garden and see broken windows. We rush trough and find a girl on the floor. Alec takes her pulse.  
"She not dead..." He mumbles. Next to her a stick lies folded closed in her hand. I focus on it and the glamour fades away. The stick is still made of wood , but runes and greek symbols are etched into it.  
"Who the hell are you guys?" a voice says behind me and I spin around.

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and I were just strolling around at camp with Thalia and Grover. Since the battle against Kronos, we saw Thalia more and she sometimes helped with quests. Out of nowhere Chirion materialized in front of us.  
"Jeez. Can't you just say when your gonna pop up in front of us!"  
"Sorry. But I have a quest for you Percy."  
We rush up to the big house and Rachel is already waiting for us. Her eyes go all weird again and she gives us a prophecy

**"Four friends will travel to a place of attack**  
**Where a monster tried to find a snack. **

**They will meet up with strange beings at this place. **  
**And meet the chosen one face to face. **

**She will have the in her blood of two **  
**And be a sibling to one of you. **

**The chosen one will strike in the middle **  
**And help you solve the riddle. "**

Rachel goes back to normal and we repeat the words to her.  
" Well who are you taking?"  
"Umm Annabeth, Grover and Thalia."  
All three nod and smile at me.  
"So where is this place of attack?" Annabeth asks.  
"That is the easy part. There has been rumors of attacks in Cape Town, South Africa."  
"We can take the pegasi. They'll get us there in no time."  
We hop on some of the flying horses and I tell Blackjack where to take us. We fly quite fast and about 5 hours later we're flying over Table Mountain.  
Annabeth calls on the fates' taxi and ask them to take to the place we seek. We get there and immediately see glass on the floor. We rush in and see a girl on the floor surrounded by teens in black clothing.  
"Who the hell are you?" I ask.

**Karla's POV. **

I can't believe I'm alive!  
I wake up and hear voices arguing. I open my eyes and see four people dressed in black and four in jeans and orange tees. I look more closely at the T-shirts and read Camp Half-Blood. I must have hit my head really hard. My ADHD makes it hard to focus so my eyes dwindle to the people in black. One red head girl. One black haired girl. One golden haired boy. One black haired boy. If I didn't know any better these people could be the TMI gang.  
Wait why are these people in my apartment. Why am I on the floor. I'm hungry. It all comes back to me. The demon/monster thing.  
I reach for my stick and stand up slowely. I make a plan. I jump up and they notice me.  
"Wh-who are you?" I stutter.  
"Just keep that staff still and I'll explain to you. " The red head girl says. I think of my earlier theory and decide to test it.  
"Ar- are you guys shadowhunters and halfbloods?" I ask.  
"Yes. How did you know?" The blonde girl in the orange t-shirt asks.  
"Umm. Just quickly tell me your names. "  
"Clary"  
"Jace"  
"Alec"  
"Issabelle"  
"Percy"  
"Annabeth"  
"Grover"  
"Thalia"  
They introduce themselves.  
"Oh my fishcakes. " I mumble and unconsciousness takes over again.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Oh my fishcakes." The girl says and faints. I run forward and catch her just in time. We met the shadowhunters ,but they started to argue on whose mission it was. I was just about intervene when the girl woke up and now she's unconscious AGAIN. This was really not her day. I couldn't help but notice the greyblue eyes that seem so similar to mine. Rachel did say one of us will be sibling to her.  
"Let's take everyone to the institute. Its closer and I have a faster way to get there." Clary says and draws a rune thingy on the wall. I starts to glow. She walks trough it and does the others. Percy takes the girl and we also walk trough it and end up outside a church. I marvel at the architecture. I snap out of my trance as Thalia pulls me in.  
"Now is seriously not the time for your inner-architect to take over!"  
"Yeah yeah."

**Karla POV. **

Ugh my head hurts so bad. Where the hell am I? Wait I know this place. I think back to a book quote: **"She saw clear blue sky above her, white puffy clouds and chubby angels with gilded ribbons trailing from their wrists. "**. That's from City of Bones when Clary wakes up in the infirmary. I'm in the institute. In the infirmary. Cool. I grin and sit up. I instantly regret it when I see whose there. Great. The whole bunch of them. What if they kill me. What if they call the silent brothers. Oh my chocolate milk. I'm gonna DIE! I accidentally whimper. What the hell?  
"Ok. All the guys. Leave. You are intimidating her. " Thalia growls. I sigh. At least there are less of them now. Where's my stick?  
"Hey its ok. We just wanna talk." The girl I recognize as Annabeth whispers. I relax and feel I can trust her.  
"Can we ask you a few questions?" Clary' easily recognized by her hair, asks me.  
"Sure." I mumble.  
"What's your name?"  
"Karla."  
"Do you know who and what we are?"  
"You and Issabelle are Shadowhunters. Annabeth and Thalia are demigods. "  
They stare at me.  
"How?" Annabeth asks.  
"The books."  
"What books."  
I know for a fact my phone is in my pocket so I take it out and show them the pictures.  
"BY THE ANGEL! We're famous!" Issabelle shouts making me jump.  
"Do you know who you are?"  
"Of course! I'm Karla van der Merwe. I know what you are thinking but I'm just normal mun..." I never got to finish my sentence because suddenly there was a blinding light and before us stood Athena and and the angel Raziel. Thalia and Issabelle fainted. Clary was suddenly very still and Annabeth ran to greet her mother.

**Annabeth's POV**  
"So mother. What brings you and the angel Raziel here?"  
"We came to see your sister."  
"My what?!"  
"Yes Karla is your sister. "  
"And she is half angel as well" Raziel said.  
" You are from now on in charge of looking after her."  
"She was experiment from the greekgods and me."  
"We shall leave now. Look after her. She only has you now. Oh and Clary. You shadowhunters are also responsible for her." My mother said and left. The room turned normal again and Karla and I stare at each other. She then grins and tears of joy are streaming down my cheeks. I have a little sister. Sure there are a lot of Athena kids at camp but she just feels so much more real than the rest. I return her grin and hug her.  
Clary also joins the hug and we laugh as we see Issabelle and Thalia on the floor.

**Hahaha. This sucks right? Yeah I'm in my own story. So tell me in reviews what you think.**

**till next time**

**Kvdm223**


End file.
